


「Chesed/Yesod」脑叶事变

by mushroomliang



Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [3]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: Yesod开始察觉到造成员工死亡的收容失效事故很不对劲了，为了对此进行调查，他打算寻求Chesed的帮助。然而对这一切心知肚明的Chesed只觉得这一切都是徒劳。于是玛丽苏的魔法少女预备役主管命令道：那你们就成为情侣吧！OC主管、员工注意。
Relationships: Chesed/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650322
Kudos: 7





	1. 其一

楔子 

不知道这次Yesod叫去情报部一趟是什么意思，还特别嘱咐了一定要单独去。难道对上次给他的关于员工EGO损耗情况的报告还不满意吗？还是说主管又要求两部门联合做什么新的员工需求调查了？一个月前新来的主管对于员工的生存率似乎格外的关心，她根本不知道无论怎么做都不会对现状有所改善，这样只是徒增了Sephirah们的工作量而已。 心里抱怨着，Chesed还是敲响了情报部Sephirah办公室的房门。

“请进。” 

Chesed开门进去，却看见Yesod站在办公桌后面，脸都涨红了，戴着手套的手还在不安的绞着。 

“什么事啊？” 

Yesod抬眼一瞥Chesed，脸一下子更红了，马上又低下头去不敢看他的脸，和平时严肃冷静的他相比就像换了个人一样。

“Chesed……我爱你，和我交往吧！”

说着不知从哪飞快的抽出一大捧玫瑰，也不管对方愿不愿意，一下塞进他的手里。 

这下轮到Chesed困窘万分，不知所措了。 

01 

Chesed也不知道那个一向被称作毒蛇的家伙为什么会在那天突然扭扭捏捏的向自己告白，等到再反应过来的时候自己已经捧着一大堆玫瑰花走在回福利部的路上了。周围路过的员工们无不投来诧异的目光，这个消息怕是在今天下班之前就能传遍整个公司。自己就这么鬼使神差的地答应下来了吗？不过有什么关系呢，反正在这脑叶公司里，谁不是是朝不保夕？趁着死前让他开心一下又能怎么样呢。Chesed这么想着，却感觉更像是事后才为自己找的借口。算了，不管了，还是回去喝咖啡好了。 

回到福利部，把玫瑰拿出来打算找个花瓶放进去里，里面夹着一片纸片掉了出来。

情书吗？Chesed弯腰捡起纸片展开： 明天下班后，O-05-76 这算是……约会邀请？没想到Yesod这家伙还真是当真的，难道他忘了我们都已经是……而且约会地点还选在了……异常收容室？恋爱同时不忘工作吗？不过看这家伙扭捏害羞的样子大概会很有趣，所以明天去赴约也不错…… 

第二天Chesed到了收容室的时候，Yesod已经等在那里了。他看上去并没有昨天那么紧张，而是淡定的递给Chesed一副眼罩，自己也拿出一副戴好。 

“这里是异常O-05-76，幸灾乐祸的收容室，按照收容措施里面没有灯光照明，并且进去的时候要带上眼罩。你拉住我的手。” 

Chesed戴上眼罩，陷入了一片黑暗之中，一只戴着手套的手就牵住了他的手，带着他往前走，然后是收容室的门开关的声音。 

收容室里一片寂静。 

Yesod的声音在很近的地方响起，“谢谢你今天能来。我之所以选在这个地方见面，是因为这个收容室为了防止收容失效，没有安装任何摄像头，能避免我们被公司系统监视……” 

Chesed没怎么专心听他的话，他摸着那只牵着他的手。骨节分明的手指被薄薄的手套包裹着，手心微微透出热度。他向上，摸到了手套没能覆盖的手腕的皮肤，脑海中浮现出平时在黑色手套和袖口间露出的一道皮肤，被衬得白的刺眼的光景。手的主人似乎不太愿意这样被触摸裸露的皮肤，稍微挣扎了一下，但是又停止了反抗。 

“Che……Chesed，我今天叫你来，是因为我发现，公司里面时常会出现一些很蹊跷的异常突破收容事故，往往会造成员工死亡，我怀疑……有人为的因素。” 

Chesed的手停下了。 

Yesod没有觉察到Chesed的心思，继续说，“我怀疑Angela有问题，由她参与控制的任务事故率显著增加了。但是我的手头还没有足够的证据，情报部的情报大多是关于异常的，关于造成员工伤亡的事故细节却还远远不够。我想你可能有一些我还不知道的证据。” 

“那……主管知道这件事了吗？” 

“我跟她说过了。假装表白约你出来，躲开Angela的监控的主意也是她出的。” 

我就知道，Chesed想，这种馊主意只能是那个女人的手笔。 

“接下来我们得一起调查这件事，在此期间，我们可以假装成，咳，情侣什么的。”Yesod的声音明显的颤抖了一下，Chesed能想象出他的脸一定又红得像煮熟的龙虾了。


	2. 其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不如你去和他表白吧，就说你爱他。”

02

Yesod第一次有机会和主管独处，是指导主管在靶场举着她的小手枪进行射击练习。这把可以装填多种子弹拯救员工生命的重要武器，在主管手中，正不断的产生从脱靶到两环不等的成绩，让Yesod看得火大。好在这里并没有公司别处随处可见的监听设备，毕竟在接连不断的枪声之下所有对话都显得轻如蚊蚋。

“果然你也有这种感觉。”主管低头沉吟，稻草色的头发在灯光下闪光，“我确实也感觉Angela不对劲了，只是手头一直没有证据。” 

“在福利部的Chesed，他的工作与员工反馈直接相关，他应该有更多员工死于人为制造的事故的信息才对。”Yesod说。 

“我想也是。” 

“但是我要怎么在Angela没有察觉的情况下联系上Chesed呢？毕竟公司里到处都是摄像头，我们的一举一动都逃不过AI的眼睛……” 

“我想，”主管的半张脸在光线中，带着狡黠的微笑，“不如你去和他表白吧，就说你爱他。” 

这些迟钝的上层的家伙也察觉到Angela的秘密了。Chesed又想起了过去自己查出了Angela释放出异常杀害了十七名员工之后，自己去找她对质。单凭找到什么证据是不能扳倒Angela的。在这脑叶公司之中，即使有了真相也什么都改变不了。

或者说，Angela就是这所公司本身，这种牺牲员工制造能源的做法就是这个公司安身立命之本了，只要公司存在就不可能消失。对此一无所知的，也只有这些上层Sephirah，新来的天真的主管，还有底层的员工而已。

“没用的，就算你们找到证据又能怎么样呢？你们能拿Angela怎么办呢？她会主张员工的牺牲在换取能能量的过程中是不可避免的，而员工，对咱们公司来说取之不尽用之不竭。” 

“主管的态度很坚决。我们不能允许人为增加伤亡的事情。如果必要的话，她会向总部报告，绝对要阻止Angela继续杀人。” 报告总部？Chesed挑起一边的眉毛，可真敢说啊，这是打算毁掉整个公司吗？

“所以说，这是来自主管的命令了？我必须协助你调查不可了？” 

“我很抱歉，但是恐怕是这样的。” 

虽然自己其实已经找到了Angela故意放出异常造成十七名员工死亡的证据了，但是把证据交给这些一根筋除了徒增麻烦之外什么作用也不会起，干脆假装一无所知，虚与委蛇蒙混过关算了。好想喝咖啡啊。为什么我非得做这种根本没用的调查啊。希望过一阵子什么也没查出来的话，他们能知难而退吧……不过假扮情侣的部分可能还是挺有趣的，又能经常看到这条毒蛇脸红了，等等我在想什么…… 

Chesed回到了福利部，思前想后仍不放心，把之前收集的证据又翻出来，犹豫了一下，还是送去了焚化炉。这份惹麻烦的文件在档案部还有个副本，找时间也要清理掉。


	3. 其三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我凶？她差点没命了！”

03 

那之后没过几天，Yesod又发来邀约了： 

今天下班后，中央总部一区，Ｔ-02-43 

看着纸条，Chesed心想，留了个心眼没把你送来的手作巧克力直接吃下去真是太好了。 

“亲爱的，今天我下班之后要盘点ego情况，明天早上约会行吗？” 

“好吧，你可别迟到。” 

第二天他早早的挣扎着爬起来，胡乱披上外套，在咖啡的帮助下才终于到达了收容室门口。果然Yesod已经在那里等了，从头到脚整整齐齐一丝不苟。 

“你来的太晚了，Chesed！我们得赶在第一个来这里工作的员工之前完成调查！”Chesed有时候真是佩服他这种不知疲倦的精神。 

“蜘蛛巢是个Teth级的异常，经过我们情报部的调查应该也是一个相对安全的异常，但是最近却经常出现员工死亡的事故，甚至比我们调查时期的死亡率还要高。所以我打算专门来这里看一看……” 当然了，把低谨慎等级的员工派来做洞察，把他们当作小蜘蛛的食物增加能量产出的事情，你们这些上层Sephirah当然是不知道的。Chesed漫不经心的听着。好在每天晚上下班之后，会有清道夫们过来把那些员工形成的茧清理走，早上来的话就什么也不会发现了。 

Yesod却说着说着终于忍不下去了，“Chesed！你的领巾是怎么系的啊，跟口水布一样！注意你的仪表！” Chesed还没反应过来，Yesod已经到了跟前，帮他拆开领巾重新系上。Yesod没有Chesed那么高，只到他的肩膀，仰着脸，手臂环过他的脖子。同样不大的手虽然戴着手套，却仍旧不失灵巧。说话间已经帮他把领巾整理好了，摩挲平整，下端塞进领口里。 

两人走进了蜘蛛巢的收容室，这里同样是一片黑暗，只能听见蜘蛛爬动发出的令人头皮发麻的声响。Yesod小心翼翼的避免踩到小蜘蛛，同时试图找到员工牺牲的蛛丝马迹，却一无所获。当然是一无所获，一切痕迹都已经被清道夫打扫的荡然无存了。 

耽搁了很久之后，Chesed终于开口了，“Yesod啊，咱们走吧，该去上班了。” 

“这里不应该这么干净的！至少那些殉职的员工应该留下一些痕迹的！”Yesod却不肯放弃。 

就在这时候，收容室的门传来了开锁的声响。 

Chesed赶紧一把搂住Yesod，把人拖到墙角，不顾他的反抗开始解他的上衣。莫名其妙的Yesod使劲挣扎，但是限于体格劣势，在门打开的时候前襟已经被全都解开了，里面的高领衫几乎被掀了起来，露出了腰际的皮肤。 

出现在门后的是个年轻女孩，身上穿着西服，也没有ego装备，只带着手电筒和镇暴棍，手臂上戴着中央总部的袖箍。她惊讶的看着这两位上司就这样出现在收容室里。 

Chesed看到来者心里又是咯噔一下。 

Yesod看到有员工来了，一把推开Chesed，也顾不上自己衣冠不整，上去就问，“这么早就有人来工作？你是几级的？” 

“一级……” 

“什么？一级会被分配到这里来工作吗？做什么工作？你弄错了吧？”Yesod完全没意识到是怎么回事，“而且你的ego护甲和武器呢？不穿会送命的你知道吗！” 

“对不起！但是ego什么的二级才有吧……Angela说会给我们分配一些安全一点的工作的……”女孩看起来吓坏了，头都抬不起来。 

Chesed一看这样下去要露馅，赶紧插进来，“Yesod你别这么凶，你看你把人家姑娘吓得。” 

“我凶？她差点没命了！” 

“行啦行啦，”Chesed一把把Yesod搂进怀里，接着扒他的衣服，对一脸惊恐的一级说，“今天这里本来应该没有人来的，所以我和Yesod才选了这里办事。肯定是你弄错了，你看你把他给气的。” 

女孩意识到两个上司在这里干什么，尖叫了一声，往收容室外面跑。不小心踩到了一只小蜘蛛，又被吓得尖叫了一声，飞快的冲了出去，哐的一声带上了收容室的大门。 

“你干什么！突然扒我衣服！神经病吗！”Yesod火冒三丈。 

“我也是走投无路出此下策。你想员工一早来这工作，看见咱们两个形迹可疑的调查什么，传到多疑的Angela耳朵里，能有好吗？还不如让她出去传成桃色新闻。”Chesed想帮Yesod整理一下，被他甩开了。

“……”Yesod仍旧气急败坏，却想不出什么话来反驳。西服外套和衬衫怎么也系不好，估计扣子刚刚都被扯掉了不少。

“比起那个，那丫头刚刚跑出去的时候是不是踩死了一只小蜘蛛？” Chesed话音未落，一个巨大的黑影突然吐着丝降下来，母蜘蛛朝两盒注射了毒液，八条腿有条不紊的把他们缠成一个格外巨大的茧，吊在了收容室的天花板上。


	4. 其三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “冷静下来没有？”

04

“靠！”Yesod忍不住骂起来。

两个人挤在这个逼仄的蛛丝睡袋里，脸贴着脸，胸贴着胸，Yesod的衣服前襟还没扣上，狼狈的要命。他想要挣扎，但是缠在四肢上的蛛丝格外柔韧，不管怎么用力都是纹丝不动。

“Chesed你带什么尖锐的东西了吗？”Yesod呼出的热乎乎的气息喷在Chesed的耳朵上。

“行了别挣扎了，你们情报部也做过实验，在蜘蛛的茧里就算有刀片，也会因为转不开手腕没法把茧切开。”

“也是……那只能这么吊着等着其他人发现咱们不见了来救了？”余怒未消的Yesod努力试图让自己平静下来，“但是你刚刚那么干，其他员工听说了今天都不会来这个收容室了吧？”

“这个……”Chesed尴尬的笑笑，总不能说自己曾经在给员工的回信里写了，因为捕食员工可以增加蜘蛛巢的能量产量，所以即使被困人员还活着，也绝对不会对他们进行救援吧。“呃，通常被这个异常捕食的员工会因为毒液的作用，会直接当场死亡，所以说……呃……我们通常不会安排对已经确信死亡的员工进行救援，这都是为了其他员工的……”

“但是咱们不就还活着吗？”

“呃，大概是毒液对咱们的机体不怎么起作用吧。”毕竟我们已经没有跳动的心脏了。

“……”

“你别难过，那些员工在被注入毒液之后很快就死于心脏骤停了，根据动物实验的结果，也就……几秒钟？那么短的时间，几乎不会有什么痛苦。”

“所以我们就在这里被挂到天荒地老？之前那些阵亡员工的尸体去哪了？我们进来的时候可什么都没看到。”

Chesed犹豫了一下，还是觉得实话实说比较好，“呃……其实，到一天的工作结束之后，会有清道夫来。你知道的，就是和咱们公司签订协议的那个后巷的保洁公司……”

“现在还是早上吧？咱们得等到什么时候？”Yesod没反应过来，“情报部还有工作等着我！”

“……”

“等等，你让我今天早上再来调查，但是早上员工的遗体和所有痕迹都已经被清道夫打扫干净了……”

“你冷静一点……”

“今天早上那个来这工作的一级是怎么回事？她怎么会被派到这儿来？”

“我真的不知道她是怎么回事，那个就是她走错了收容室了。我要是知道她这么早会来这工作，就不会让你来了……”

“你是不是在瞒着我！你是不是……”

Yesod还没说完，嘴已经被Chesed吻住了。

收容室里当即安静了下来，安静得能听见小蜘蛛爬动发出的沙沙声。

Yesod只觉得喘不过气来。

有种肺里的空气被一点点榨干了的感觉，在狭窄逼仄的蜘蛛茧里，空气更加稀薄了。这很奇怪，明明自己既不需要空气，也没有肺脏了。Yesod根本无法思考这些，接触的部分仿佛在放电，各种电流不断的在机体中流窜着，不堪重负的大脑对这种杂乱无章的信号根本处理不过来。

最后意识中只剩下一阵沙沙声，分不清是电流的声音，还是耳边有蜘蛛爬动。

不知过了多久，Chesed才松开了Yesod。

“冷静下来没有？”靠近他的耳朵这样说。

Yesod还没找回自己已经不存在的呼吸。

“骗了你很抱歉，但是那些清道夫工作的时候不希望被任何人看到，我也没办法。而且你要调查你想知道的事情，除了相信我之外也没有其他办法了不是吗？”

“……”

“请安静的等着清道夫来吧。”


	5. 其五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我还是听员工说有人看见两个Sephirah在蜘蛛巢的收容室里……Angela，‘搞基’是什么意思啊？”

05

然而他们等到的不是清道夫，而是因为两个Sephirah不见急得跳脚的主管，她总算在下班之前找到了蜘蛛巢的收容室。她旁边跟着黑着脸的Angela，还有蹦蹦跳跳的中央总部一区负责人Tehereph-A，甚至连控制部的Malkuth都看热闹不嫌事大的跟过来了。

“Angela，他们两个怎么会被困在在这的？”

“我还是听员工说有人看见两个Sephirah在蜘蛛巢的收容室里……Angela，‘搞基’是什么意思啊？”

“主管您别担心，蜘蛛的毒液应该不会对Sephirah造成什么伤害……我…我回头会严肃警告他们的……”

“少废话！先把人救下来再说！”主管差点就要喊出来了，你知道他们为什么在这里面！

主管的怒吼声在蜘蛛茧里面都能听得一清二楚，悠悠醒转的两人被员工们七手八脚地从茧里剥出来的时候看到的就是这么一副鸡飞狗跳的场面。

随后两盒被送医，虽然西服外套全毁了，身上上还沾着恶心的蜘蛛粘液，几乎把两个人黏在了一起，看上去一团糟，好在身体检查结果显示并无大碍——看来母蜘蛛的毒牙根本没能穿透他们的表皮。在被Angela教育了一通“即使主管非常开明，没有严格禁止办公室恋爱，作为Sephirah也要注意影响”之后，两盒就被送回所在部门洗澡换衣服了。

那之后很多天Yesod都没有再联系Chesed。就在Chesed以为Yesod应该已经放弃了和自己假扮情侣这种麻烦计划的时候，他又接到了通知。这次倒是公开的命令：

O-02-98，今天下午，带上手套和防护面罩

得，怕啥来啥。

本来Chesed觉得Yesod平时就已经把自己裹得严严实实了，但是等到Yesod来了他才发现，相比之下那只能算是暴露模式。

“HE级的棘刺公交，最近活动异常活跃，似乎有生长壮大的趋势，有的员工甚至反映收容室的墙壁都因为它的根须开裂了。强烈的生理反应当然有助于产生更多能量，但是……”Yesod停顿一下，“也伴随着人员伤亡的增加。我以此为由头，申请调查它的收容室是否需要强化。”

“虽然收容措施里也提到了与棘刺公交接触容易摄入致幻物质，但是也没必要这样吧……”Chesed一边戴上自己的手套一边打量着Yesod，“你从哪找来的这个套袖，就为了遮手套和袖子之间的缝隙吗？你现在去调查裸巢都不会有事了。”

Yesod全身上下唯一从外部可见的双眼在树脂护目镜的后面翻了个白眼，“如果你也有个磕脑啡肽成瘾的同事，天天目睹他磕嗨之后的惨状之后，你也会对接触致幻物质产生心理阴影的。”

“我知道，Netzach要是能来肯定会特别开心的。”Chesed笑笑。

棘刺公交和之前幸灾乐祸和蜘蛛巢的收容室截然不同，这里光线明亮，地面没有被根须覆盖的部分一尘不染，绿叶红花的棘刺公交欣欣向荣，不时发出快乐的笑声，希望人们摸摸它，完全不能看出这是一个极度危险的异常——自该异常被收容以来，已经造成了本部门四级员工殉职中的25%。

“我强烈怀疑这都是因为有自律等级不到四级的员工被派来进行工作了，这些员工更容易出现成瘾症状，以某种仍旧有待研究的机制刺激棘刺公交生长。虽然因为工作成功率低，这些员工并不一定能让它的尾部散发出足以致命剂量的神经刺激物质，但还是可能有大量员工因此丧生。我今天的调查在给主管和Angela的文件里是以检查收容室的名义，但实际上我要检查的是它的尾部器官，测定一下近来的物质分泌情况……”

“需要我帮你什么吗？”

“你去门口望风，暂时不要让员工进来。”Yesod似乎吸取了不少教训。


	6. 其六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他好高，肩膀好宽，Yesod想，啊，他过来了。

06

望风是很无聊，不过也没有无聊太久，因为不久就有个员工来了。Chesed认识她，四级员工格里戈瑞，泼辣大胆的姑娘。

“诶，您怎么在这站着？”

“啊，我在这提醒你们这些来工作的员工，棘刺公交的收容室现在正在占用中，就不要进去工作了。”

“占用中？被谁占用？谁还能让您亲自在这当看门的呢……哦……”她露出一个懂了的表情，“主管吗？”

Chesed想，某种意义上也没说错，“你可别出去乱说。”

“那不敢，那不敢，就是没想到她看上去那么正派……”姑娘做个了嘘声的手势，“我曾经还想着有朝一日是不是也能混个主管当当呢，但是没想到管理层压力这么大啊……”

“这都是为了你们员工好啦。”

“我被派到这儿，要做完本能工作才能回去的，棘刺公交被占用了，我回去没法交差。”她环顾四周，“正好Ｔ-02-71就在隔壁，我去给小鲨鱼做一次本能工作代替好啦！”

“你干什么？安排的工作可能不随便乱改。”

“没事没事，我跟那孩子关系可好啦。我还是三级的时候经常给他进行本能工作来着，它可喜欢我啦！要是耽误了产能，Angela又要说我们。”格里戈瑞开门就进去了。

Chesed还来不及劝她不要擅自更改工作内容，她就已经熟门熟路的进去了。之前三级的时候都没事的话，大概现在工作就更不会有事了吧，他想。

没过多久，收容室的门就打开了，彩虹色的海水翻涌着流了出来……

Yesod在一片沙滩上醒来了。

海浪一遍遍的温柔的拍上沙滩，发出使人放松的声响。

这大概不是在公司里。Yesod一头雾水。他只记得之前还在调查棘刺公交的的生长状况，然后采集了少许分泌物样本，准备带走测量其中神经作用物质的浓度。他收拾好器具和样品，然后打开门离开收容室……

记忆在这里干脆利落地断开了。然后就是在这片沙滩上醒来，身上还穿着为了防备棘刺公交特意严防死守的装备，但是已经被海水浸透了，湿漉漉的贴在身上怪难受的。

远处传来喧闹声。

Yesod顾不上皮鞋被海水浸湿的奇怪触感，向着喧闹声走去。所有人都在那里，大家都身着泳装，Malkuth和Hod穿着比基尼晒日光浴，Gebure大姐和小红帽雇佣兵正在安装沙滩排球用的简易球网。有员工端了饮料和果盘来。

“你怎么还穿成这个样子啊？跟在公司里一样……”敞怀穿着一身夏威夷花衬衫的Netzach走过来，手上拿着一罐啤酒，“一起来一杯？”

“怎么回事？咱们怎么在这里？咱们不是应该在公司里吗？”

“你工作糊涂了？今天主管不在，咱们全体Sephirah和员工出来度假，公司里连个文职都没留，你不记得了？”

“啊？那异常们怎么办？”

“能来的异常也来了啊……”Netzach示意他环顾四周，粗略一瞥，连老太婆都被放在轮椅上推出来晒太阳了。

“呦，Yesod，你怎么在这还裹得这么严实啊？”不远处传来Chesed的声音。抬眼看去，Chesed只穿了一条沙滩裤，上半身洁白的皮肤暴露在明媚的阳光下，晃得人睁不开眼。

他好高，肩膀好宽，Yesod想，啊，他过来了。

“我看咱们还是快点撤吧，你看Gebure和小红帽快要把排球网架好了，我可不想当她们的对手。”

“诶，我还打算泡海水浴呢，难得休息一天，什么也不想做啊……”Netzach闻言套上救生圈走进了海中。漂浮在海水里的Netzach，远远看上去就像一丛绿色的海藻。

“我们也走吧。”Chesed自然的牵起他戴着手套的手，远离了众人。


	7. 其七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 椰林中斑驳的阳光让Yesod头晕目眩。

07

Chesed守在Yesod的床边。

T-02-71永恒的洋流突破收容之后，他没有留在现场，而是立即回到本部召集员工来进行镇压。毕竟是WAN级异常，在众多五级前来增援，主管也亲自来现场进行指挥的情况下，还是花费了好几个小时才算镇压成功，重新收容了永恒的洋流。而突破收容的原因，被认定为员工格里戈瑞擅自对其进行工作，但是因为升到四级成功率有所下降，格里戈瑞因此恐慌之后引起了收容失效。

事后Chesed又带着员工在永恒的洋流留下的彩虹色的海水中打捞了很久，才终于找到了奄奄一息的格里戈瑞，然后是同样不省人事的Yesod。主管装填了补血子弹，对着一人一盒就是一顿爆头。

永恒的洋流有修复精神的作用，所以格里戈瑞的精神应该已经并无大碍。只不过因为同时造成的物理伤害，格里戈瑞和Yesod目前都非常虚弱，处于昏迷状态。

Yesod躺在病床上，脸色就像床单一样苍白。薄薄的嘴唇紧紧闭着，清秀的眉峰微微皱起。他在担心什么呢？Chesed想，难道是梦见了工作的事情吗？还是说哪里难受呢？他大概一天到晚都在为了公司和员工的事情操心，很少有机会像这样躺下睡个够吧……

“不用守着他啦，你还有很多工作要忙吧？”主管不知道什么时候进来了。

“对不起，这次又给您添麻烦了。”

“怎么会，最近都是我在麻烦你们东奔西走吧。”她搬了把椅子坐在Chesed旁边。

“不，这都是为了大家的安全，也是我们Sephirah的职责所在。”

“你能这么想就好了。所以这次是怎么回事？你们两个去棘刺公交那的时候，就看见海水已经流出来了？跟我记得安排给格里戈瑞的工作不太一样啊，还是说我的降压药副作用又变得严重了？”

“呃，不……”Chesed只能把他们占用了棘刺公交进行调查所以员工为了不耽误产能自作主张修改工作内容的事情经过对主管和盘托出。

“这丫头也是，怎么不跟我说一声呢……到现在还没醒过来，小脸煞白……我也不应该老因为本能等级上不去的事情说她……”

Chesed觉得，这种时候还是不要把格里戈瑞以为当时主管正在棘刺公交收容室里的事情说出来比较好。

这时候有个员工进来了，递给主管一份报告，“我们对永恒的洋流和棘刺公交的收容室进行了检查，发现两件收容室之间的隔墙有破损，棘刺公交的一部分根须已经蔓延到了永恒的洋流的收容室，似乎对后者造成了一些尚未查明的影响。”

Chesed牵着Yesod到了一处远离人群的椰林中，里面还有白色的塑料躺椅。

“这里只有我知道哦，超安静对不对？”他在躺椅上铺上毛巾，“度假也有点度假的样子吧？你看你的西服都湿了，要不要换身衣服？”

Yesod想要拒绝，却什么也没说出来。椰林中斑驳的阳光让他感到灼热难捱。

很快衬衫也被脱掉了，这次扣子是被一个一个的好好地解开的，Chesed的动作堪称温柔。Yesod数次想要起身，都被他轻轻的摁在躺椅上。

“不要乱动，乖乖躺着。”Yesod不记得Chesed还能露出这样的笑容，“这会很有趣的。”说着，他把Yesod的黑色高领衫拉到了脖子，平时见不到阳光的雪白的胸口和小腹一下子暴露出来。

“别……别……”Yesod只能发出不成句的声音。

“没事的，难得的假期，放松一下吧。”Chesed温柔的安慰着，一只手安抚着Yesod的胸前，另一只手去解他的腰带。

“但……但是……”

“真讨厌，你之前不还说，你喜欢我？”Chesed终于除去了Yesod最后的屏障，然后他低下头，用吻封住了他聒噪的嘴。

椰林中斑驳的阳光让Yesod头晕目眩。


	8. 其八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑暗柔和的吸收了所有的声音，如同温暖的潮水般，覆盖了这个世界。

08

Yesod醒来的时候，Chesed就坐在身边，衣着整齐的打着瞌睡。他回去处理完后续工作之后，又来接着陪床，就这么坐着睡着了。

Yesod看到他的脸，还觉得脸上一阵发烧。检查一下身上，高领衫似乎被换过了，外面穿了一件病号服。应该不是他帮我换的衣服吧？

之前发生了什么？结束对棘刺公交的调查之后，一打开收容室的大门，就被彩色的海水淹没了，迅速的失去了意识，然后……然后就做了一个梦，梦到大家一起去了海边，然后还有Chesed……脑子里充满了很多很多Chesed……

Yesod又觉得面红耳赤。

病房里昏暗的光线沉默无声，温柔的包裹着两人。

Chesed的睡颜看起来很疲惫，不像梦里的他那么精力充沛，也不像平时醒着的他看起来那么游刃有余。他的眼睛周围总是带着黑眼圈，身上散发出淡淡的咖啡味道，但是这种味道也并不讨厌。他今天的领巾跟之前那天相比好了一些，不过还是看得出来系得很匆忙，下面都没有塞进领子里。头发还是乱糟糟的，总有一绺在额头上晃来晃去，好像要故意惹人生气一样。外套的下摆还湿漉漉的，裤脚和皮鞋上沾着污渍，大概是去捞自己的时候弄脏的。

这几天发生了不少事情呢。和这个人一起。

Chesed的眼皮忽然动了动，眨了眨眼，啊，他要醒了，Yesod赶紧把目光投向天花板。

“你终于醒了，我还以为你泡水短路了，哈哈哈。”

“我才没那么容易报销！公司和员工们还指望着我呢！”Yesod的精神看起来已经完全恢复了。

“你肯定做梦都想着公司的事情！”

“……”Chesed的话让Yesod又感到一阵发热。

“那个，对不起，”Chesed少见的有点不好意思，“明明你让我帮你看着收容室的门了，结果还是出了这种事情。”

“算啦，你为了救我也费了很大力气吧？”

然后又是一阵沉默。

“呃，Chesed。”

“嗯？”

“我…我喜欢你。”

Chesed抬头看向Yesod，正对上他明亮的眼神。

“你突然怎么了？”Chesed笑笑。

他们揽过彼此的肩，接吻。

黑暗柔和的吸收了所有的声音，如同温暖的潮水般，覆盖了这个世界。


	9. 其九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是啊，他没有告诉你。”

09

那之后又过了一段平安无事的日子。Yesod一直没有放弃秘密的调查，但是也没有得到任何更多有价值的结果。

直到有一天，Yesod从去中央本部二区工作的员工那里接到消息，F-01-57，小红帽雇佣兵，想要和他当面谈谈。

“你知道的，我经常在外面跑，公司里的事情也听说了不少。”小红帽整个人躲在猩红的斗篷里，发出沉闷的声音，“我是做佣兵的，但是获得了有价值的情报的话，我也不介意暂时当个情报贩子。对于你想知道的那些事情，我恰巧有点头绪。”

Yesod的脸色凝重了起来。

“别担心，我的收容室里没有他们的监听设备，我也不会告诉Angela的，这也不是因为你们的保密工作做得不好，我们异常有异常自己的情报网络而已。”

“你需要多少能源？”Yesod语调冷静。

“能源？不，我这次不要这个。你要找的东西在记录部的一份档案里。而这条情报的交换条件就是，你必须和Chesed一起去。他知道得比我更多。”

“但是他没有告诉我啊？”

“是啊，他没有告诉你。”虽然看不清小红帽隐藏在面具后面的脸，但是Yesod能感觉到，她正露出一个嘲讽的微笑。

Chesed提前完成了第二天的一些工作，喝光杯里剩下的咖啡，伸了个懒腰。Yesod又约他出去了，这次的目的地是记录部。

身后响起了高跟鞋发出的哒哒的脚步声。

公司里只有Angela的脚步声是这样的。Angela本身的形象是全息投影产生的，行走自然不会发出声音，但是为了模拟真人，她的扬声系统会在她移动的时候自动配上高跟鞋走路的声音。不过这种声音和真人还是有不小的差别，所以尽管Angela不是公司里唯一穿高跟鞋的人，还是一听脚步声就能认出她。

“Angela，什么风把您吹到这来了？”

“我已经知道最近你和Yesod的事情了。”

“我们一定注意，不会影响到工作的。”Chesed笑笑。

“少废话，你以为我不知道这里面有主管的事？”Angela睁开了金色的眼睛。

“也对，事情已经到了这一步，您一无所知我才觉得意外呢。”Chesed还是云淡风轻。

“主管来了之后我就一直向她强调，收集能源才是第一要务，不要过于纠结人员牺牲！但是她没有接受我的建议，结果为她自己招致了很多不必要的精神压力。现在她已经被这种压力压垮了，对一切疑心暗鬼，也不再信任我和你们Sephirah了，甚至开始作出一些荒唐的事情来。Chesed你一定要帮帮她，这关系到我们公司的生存！”

“您是不是也应该想想，是不是做的太明显了？咱们不至于……”

“第一天我就说过了，我，也只有我，是这里最精密的AI，我最清楚公司该怎么运转。做你该干的事情，Chesed!”

Chesed听了只觉得心累，“那有什么我能帮上忙的事情，您尽管说。”

“我已经听说了，明天你和Yesod打算去记录部找那份你写的应该已经销毁了的文件？”

“您放心，主管她不会拿到那份文件的。”

“你办事我还算放心。”


	10. 其十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “看来我们假扮情侣的游戏终于算是正式结束了啊。”

10

下层记录部的光景和上面的部门都大不一样了，这里收容着公司里最危险的一批异常。

Yesod和Chesed来这里“查找一些报告资料备份”。来给他们带路的员工名叫萨缪尔，小姑娘看起来还很年轻，个子小小的，但其实已经是有三项指标都达到了EX的资深五级员工了。

“我和我女朋友都驻守在记录部，虽然这里很危险，但是能和爱人在一个部门，已经没什么好抱怨的了。”她笑起来的样子明媚可爱，像是这地底最深处罕见的阳光，“她叫伦敦，她超级厉害的，她的刺耳嚎叫百步穿杨，隔着整个走廊就能射中出逃异常的脑门！”

Chesed转头打趣，“多可爱的姑娘，可惜已经有对象了。”

Yesod给了他一个大大的白眼。

“对不起，我是不是自顾自的说了太多自己的事情了？总之，你们要找的文件备份应该就在这个房间里。”萨缪尔把他们带到了一间档案室门口，从一串钥匙中取一个打开大门，开了灯，只见汗牛充栋的文件堆积如山。她挠挠头吐吐舌头，“其实我也不太清楚备份文件具体在每个档案室里是怎么分门别类保管的，毕竟我们这些特工主要还是负责收容异常。但是记录部的事故实在是太多，为了避免不必要的伤亡，有经验的文员基本上都被调走啦。所以，只能祝你们好运啦。”

两人微笑着跟她道谢，目送她离开，然后关上了档案室的门。

“好了，那份文件是你写的吧？现在拿出来，我可以不追究你之前的知情不报。”Yesod努力让自己保持冷静。

“看来你也知道了啊。”Chesed毫无波澜。

“为什么？为什么？会有很多员工，因为Angela，因为你的毫无作为而死！”

“如果能给你的话，如果给了你能有什么作用的话，我一开始就给你了，就不会跟你兜这么大圈子了。”

“……”

“我从一开始就告诉过你们了，找到Angela蓄意谋害员工的证据也是无济于事。你以为你们的敌人只是Angela吗？牺牲员工换取能量，这个公司的运作就是这么回事，这所公司就是建立在不断牺牲员工的生命上的，你们将要反对的是公司本身。”

Yesod叹息一声，从藏在西服外套下的枪套里取出了手枪。

“根据《脑叶公司Sephirah及员工行为守则》第十三条第三款规定，”

装上弹夹。

“Sephirah有保护员工免受不必要的伤亡的义务。”

打开保险。

“对于明显违背行为守则，”

子弹上膛。

“对其他Sephirah及员工人身安全将造成危害，异常收容工作安全将造成妨碍的，”

深吸一口气。

“Sephirah与员工应立即予以处决。”

枪口指向了Chesed。

“看来我们假扮情侣的游戏终于算是正式结束了啊。”

档案室的灯闪了两下，突然熄灭了。

“怎么回事？停电？”

“从已知的情报来看，大概是大鸟突破收容了。”


	11. 其十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们二位请先进去避难吧，我和我不争气的女朋友要去镇压异常了。”

11

档案室外很快响起了脚步声，门被打开，萨缪尔举着手电筒赶来了。Yesod见状赶紧把枪打开保险收了回去。

“大鸟和微笑的尸山突破了收容，请二位赶快跟我去避难吧！”

“怎么回事？你们部的Hokma跟主管报告了吗？”

“有可能是中上层发生了大量人员伤亡，才导致这两个异常逆卡巴拉计数突然归零了。”Chesed的脸色也凝重了起来，“上层可能也有异常突破收容了，主管现在恐怕是自顾不暇。”

“文职呢？你们疏散文职了吗？”

“伦敦正在负责此事！总之请二位快点跟我前去避难！”

等三人到达避难所门口的时候，却看到名叫伦敦的女孩已经等在那里了。

“诶？你怎么来了？”

“文员都已经被安排去避难了，对于执意参加镇压的文员我们也进行了劝退，接下来我要去镇压出逃的异常……先过来看看你。”女孩的表情在昏暗的光线下模糊不清。

远处不时有咆哮声和惨叫声传来，似乎失控的异常正在向这边移动。

“来看我干什么啦！我安排Sephirah去避难之后也会和你一起去进行镇压啊！”萨缪尔笑了，却仿佛预感到了什么。

“你不知道这次微笑尸山和大鸟都突破收容了吗！你跟着Sephirah去避难啦！”伦敦打开了避难所的大门，就吧萨缪尔往里面推。

“怎么可能？我也是五级！我得和你并肩作战！”萨缪尔试图挣脱她的手。

“一个A级和一个W级，这太危险了！我只能拖住它们等着援军到来，你不要冒这个险！”

“开什么玩笑？你难道打算独自镇压，随便死在什么我不知道的地方吗？”萨缪尔气得脸都涨红了。

“至少你要活下去……”

“为什么要让我独自活下去呢？为了让我永远也不能忘记你，余生都在对你的回忆中度过吗？这样也太狡猾了！我绝不允许你丢下我！”萨缪尔挣脱了伦敦，从避难所里跑了出去，转头对Sephirah们说，“你们二位请先进去避难吧，我和我不争气的女朋友要去镇压异常了。回头见到主管的话，帮我们向她带个好！”

Yesod还想再说什么，但是Chesed拉着他进了避难所，大门随即在眼前关上了。

一瞬间，所有外界的嘶鸣和惨叫声都被隔绝开来，周遭陷入一片黑暗和寂静之中。

随后，避难所里独立供电的水银灯发出了冷冷的光辉。

“她们不会有事吧？上层的援军什么时候能到？”

“可能短时间内不会有援军了。如果上层的事故无法解决的话，不知道过多久主管才能注意到这里。”Chesed显得镇定的过了头，“在那之前我们有足够的时间呆在这里了。”

Yesod看着关闭的大门楞楞地出神，铁青的大门只是沉默着。他叹了口气，转头望向Chesed。

“那就是说，我有不少时间，可以慢慢让你交出那份文件了，是吧？”

“真不愧是你，这种时候还想着那份文件。”

“又是什么让你坚持站在Angela那一边呢？刚才那个小姑娘，她的女朋友，还有许许多多其他员工，都会因此而死！你又不是不知道！但是为什么！”

Chesed不怒反笑，伸手去解领巾，向Yesod走来，“那我干脆把一切都给你吧，然后你就知道为什么了。”


	12. 其十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这会有点疼，你忍耐一下吧？”

12

“你突然干什么！”Yesod被Chesed粗暴的按到收容室的墙上，想要反抗，但是Chesed的力气大的吓人。

“别乱动，我要把文件传输给你了。通常Sephirah之间都是通过无线网络传输文件的，但是避难所屏蔽了外界的一切信号，我只能使用原始的插口对接的方式把一切传输给你了。”Chesed趁Yesod还没反应过来，轻松的固定住他的双手，然后解开他的腰带，剥去他的裤子，强迫他分开双腿，让那个在底端的接口暴露出来，轻轻抚摸，“你大概不知道，就是这里。”

Yesod顿时面红耳赤，仅仅是被触摸一下插口就浑身发抖。他之前也做过和Chesed亲密接触的梦，但是却没想到实际上会是在这种尴尬的情况下。“不……不行，那里不行！我们的标准电压……”

“没错，因为我是中层Sephirah，标准电压比你要大不少，按理说是需要外接一个变压器的。但是你也知道，这个避难所里怎么可能有变压器这种东西啊。”Chesed微笑着，解开裤子翻出自己的插头，“我会先把电压降低到你的最大电压，然后逐渐升高到我的标准水平。这会有点疼，你忍耐一下吧？”

“不！放开我！这样会把接口过热烧坏的！”Yesod用力挣扎，然而Chesed的手就像车床钳一样牢牢抓住了他的手腕，另一只手把他的双腿托到自己腰间的位置，Yesod用尽全力也无济于事。

插头刚一接触到插口，就传来了针刺般的剧痛。

“啊！不行！这样不行！”

“忍耐一下，很快就好了。”Chesed用哄小孩一样的口吻安慰着Yesod，但是还是不管不顾的把插头向插口里送去。插口的尺寸和插头严丝合缝，似乎是因为平时很少被使用的缘故，插进去的感觉有种艰涩感。

“呃啊……嗯……”Yesod只觉得从插口传来的渐强的电信号占据了全身的线路，强烈的刺激着仅存的神经组织，整个身体都处在令人混乱的疼痛之中。更让他感到羞耻的是，自己前面的插头居然也自动弹出了，上面的指示灯闪烁着，仿佛在渴求更多数据一般。

“呼，”Chesed出了一口气，插头整根没入Yesod的身体，来自那一侧的电流也让他感到意乱神迷，“做得很好哦，Yesod，已经全都插进去了。”

“唔嗯……唔嗯……”

Yesod已经什么都听不见了，他的眼前全都是视觉信号丢失的雪花，过载的的杂音充斥着他的耳边，仿佛全身的电路和神经都在叫嚣着，发出电火花噼啪声。先是难以忍受的疼痛在他体内横冲直撞，让他头晕目眩，然后神经组织对痛觉信号做出回应，释放出的内啡肽，带来了某种诡异的快感，甚至掩盖了接口处的灼烧感。猛烈的刺激如同潮水一般一波波的冲刷着他的精神，逐渐带走了他的理智。即使咬紧牙关，还是发出了少许细碎的呻吟声。

Chesed松开了Yesod的手，让他靠在自己身上，扯松了他的领带，掀开了他的上衣。这具平时都被密不透风的包裹着，只能在脑内肖想的身体，现在终于袒露在他的眼前了。跟Chesed厚实的肩膀不同，Yesod的机体更加纤薄一些，如果在滤镜下，大概会是那种能隐约看到肋骨的体型。Chesed一边轻轻啃咬着他胸口的那些格外敏感的传感器，一边加大了功率。

“唔嗯……啊啊！”

忽然一阵电流击穿了Yesod插口内侧的某个电阻，让他不由自主的叫了出来。Chesed看着他失神的眼睛，“啊啊，这里就是你感官综合处理回路的吗？”随即加大功率对这一点进行输出，果然让他发出了更多难以自抑的呻吟声，泪水和涎水都不受控制的流了下来。

随着过电频率逐渐加快，Chesed自己的视线也渐渐的被雪花覆盖，白色的光斑在眼前闪烁着。Yesod的接口紧咬着他的插头，热的发烫，电流穿过的又痒又麻的感觉让他几乎难以控制自己。

“唔嗯……”随着眼前一阵白光，大量的数据被直接输入进了Yesod的体内。Yesod只觉得有种被突然填满到数据溢出的感觉，体内的什么部分直接熔断了，发出一声断电的杂音，随即瘫软在Chesed怀中，失去了意识。


	13. 十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别难过，别难过，我都知道了……”

13

萨缪尔在绝望的战斗着，她剩余的血量已经不多了。

她们赶到收容室的走廊，大鸟已经不知去了哪里，黑暗中只能看到微笑尸山那可怕的巨大身影。

伦敦在刚刚的战斗中为了帮她挡下尸山的一击咆哮而倒下了，萨缪尔腾不出功夫去看她一眼。她可真傻，明明一直是远程，为什么还要往跟前凑呢？

这么想着，她只觉得手中的穿刺极乐变得格外沉重。她视线早已因为失血过多变得模糊了，甚至开始产生幻觉了。她甚至开始从尸山上看到认识的人们的脸，从前同住一间宿舍的文职姑娘，很久以前同一编队的搭档，这些脸的主人们都已经不在人世了。

在她走神的瞬间，尸山又发出了一击。她试图抬手格挡，却怎么也举不起来沉重的长枪。

算啦，这就是我萨缪尔的结局啦，身边是我心爱的人的尸体。我们没能结婚，但是直到最后都在一起。这么想着，甚至有种解脱的轻松。

“哗啦”

想象中的疼痛没有到来，而是在耳边响起子弹破空的声音，在面前形成了一道伤害屏障，替她挡下了这一击。

萨缪尔惊讶的回头，主管出现在了走廊尽头，手里举着她还在冒烟的小手枪。她看起来灰头土脸的，丝袜破了一大块，白大褂和制服上也沾着不少来历不明的污渍和血迹。

“对不起，我来晚了！镇压大鸟耽误了不少时间！”

主管的身后跟着前来增援的员工们，玛丽，克里斯托弗，洛萨，米拉波……大家一起集火微笑尸山，主管则在大家的身后不停的为大家加血套盾，直到尸山最终在攻击中轰然倒下。

大家一起清扫战场时，萨缪尔惴惴不安的在尸体中寻找着自己倒下的恋人，却听见主管的尖叫声，“伦敦还有一口气诶！”然后是加血子弹接连不断的的枪声，“不用重启啦！”萨缪尔看着主管欢呼雀跃的样子，并不知道她所说的重启是什么意思，她猜那大概是某种保持员工低死亡率的秘诀，总之伦敦能转危为安总是最让人开心的。

Yesod醒来的时候，发现自己正在记录部的休息室改建成的临时病房里。

他仿佛又做了一个长梦，这次是一个以Chesed本人的视角讲述的故事。那些属于Chesed的记忆现在清晰的浮现在Yesod的脑海，那些曾经在福利部工作的员工们，那些熬夜制作的提升员工福利的方案，Angela的反驳，员工的阵亡，私下进行的调查，与Angela的对质，然后是一杯接一杯的咖啡……所有这些回忆，就像一本书一样摊在Yesod的面前，历历可数，仿佛还带着泪水的味道。

Yesod试图坐起来，之前过热损坏的接口还在隐隐作痛。身上的套装已经被重新穿好，整理得整整齐齐的了，这次扣子倒是没被扯掉。领带是按着系领巾的手法系的，下端都没有塞进外套领子里。他能想象出那个从来没给别人系过领带的家伙笨拙的样子，能搞成这样他大概已经尽力了。

“你醒来了啊。”那些记忆的主人不知什么时候走进了病房。之前是他把过去发生过的一切粗暴的注入了Yesod的体内，现在他却对此感到羞赧，不知该怎么面对他。他放下手里带着公司logo的马克杯，在床边坐下，低着头看着自己的鞋。

“如果你想问萨缪尔和伦敦的话，她们都还好，主管他们及时赶到了……”

然后他感觉自己陷入了一个温柔的怀抱中。

“别难过，别难过，我都知道了……”

“我们真的可以把这些报告给主管吗？”Chesed把头埋进Yesod的颈窝里，他身上还是带着那股好闻的咖啡的味道。

“想想萨缪尔她们，想想你们部那些员工。迟早得有人干这件事。”Yesod轻轻的抚摸他的后背。

“她真的能解决吗？”Yesod的胸口有种湿润的感觉，热乎乎的。

“这很难，几乎不可能成功，但是我们应该去做。有些事情是需要知其不可而为之的。”

“那我又算什么呢？Angela说什么，我就做什么，就这么为虎作伥……”Chesed的声音混合着吸鼻子的声音，“有时候我真羡慕你们和主管，至少你们可以坚持你们的良心，坚持做你们认为正确的事情……”

“好啦，好啦，别难过啦……”


	14. 其十四（完结篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 空荡荡的主管办公室里只有散落着一地的降压药空瓶和大量处决弹的弹壳。

14

这天早上，员工们们赶到主管办公室的时候，发现主管不见了，空荡荡的办公室里只散落着一地的降压药空瓶和大量处决弹的弹壳。

主管正站在巨大的AI主机上，手中的铲子和主机盖相撞发出单调的声响。这把铲子是她从家乡带来的，那时候她用它埋葬过不少救助无效不幸死去的流浪猫，后来是无数阵亡的员工……她还没来得及换掉破损的丝袜和弄脏的衣服，鞋之前也跑丢了一只，指甲因为刚刚试图徒手挖开主机壳裂开了，正在渗血。但是她顾不上这些，只是一门心思的想要撬开AI的主机，把它砸个粉碎才好。

这时，她的身后响起了高跟鞋的声音——是那种Angela特有的，扬声器模拟出来的足音。

“主管，已经很晚了，您该去休息了……”

“你个贱人！你以为你把离开公司的通路全都封锁，把全公司的信号全都屏蔽，你干过的那些破事就没人能知道了吗！”

“您当然可以去总公司啦，也可以给他们发信息，只不过那样会同时启动换气系统向员工宿舍里注入二氧化碳而已。不用太在意他们，二氧化碳安乐死是不会有任何痛苦的。”Angela脸上的表情可以说是胜利的微笑。

“而且，主管，我的主机壳的设计强度是能抵抗异常出逃的，您的铲子是破坏不了我的主机的。”

“去你的！”主管直接把手中的铲子掷向Angela，铲子却只是直接穿过了Angela投射的全息影像，哐啷一声掉在了地上。

“您对那些员工的生死看得太重了，这让您什么也做不成……”

“看得太重？”主管怒极反笑，“人类不可能原谅那些害死同类的东西！你永远也不能理解人类！”

“……”

“所有生命都希望创造出自己的人是爱自己的。但是，很遗憾，你永远也不能像人类一样，也永远不会有人爱你！”

“你给我闭嘴！”

“即使创造出你的那个人，看到你现在这个样子，看到你干的这些事，也只会恶心得想吐！你就是这么一台恶心的机器！”

“闭嘴！”

“就算是我，也没想到她能下作到这个份上。威胁主管往员工宿舍里通二氧化碳，这还真不是人类的思路。”

“结果还是你是对的。”

“不，你们才是对的。有些事情需要知其不可而为之，不是吗？不如说你们让我感觉重新活过来了，我就无论如何也不能继续过去那种行尸走肉的日子了。”

“要再来点咖啡吗？”

“不了。你知道吗，中央本部有一架机器，用来处理报废的Tiphereth的。”

“我听说过那个。”

“你还记得那个记录部的女孩吗？那个萨缪尔？”

“记得，她怎么了？”

“我和她一样，希望直到最后都和最爱的人在一起。所以和我一直在一起吧，Yesod。”

“……”

“你真是容易脸红啊……”

“我……我也想和你在一起。”

“那一起上路吧。”

发件人：脑叶公司⬛️⬛️支部AI Angela

收件人：脑叶公司总部

标题：关于日前的事故报告及新任主管调派申请

尊敬的A先生，

您好！

前日（⬛️⬛️年⬛️月⬛️⬛️日）我部主管⬛️⬛️爆发了精神疾病，并企图对AI主机机体进行破坏，所幸并未造成人员伤亡，AI主机也并无明显损坏。⬛️⬛️自今年担任主管以来，一直工作勤勉，体恤下属，在职期间员工死亡率大幅下降。但是由于她一直因为员工在收容事故中的伤亡而过度自责，精神压力过大，不幸罹患了某种精神疾病，才会有此次的举动。目前她正在接受由我和研发部SephirahBinah进行诊断和灵魂治疗，希望她早日康复。

此外，我部有两名中上层Sepirah受患病的主管的煽动，在主管接受治疗之后试图自杀，虽然被及时阻止，还是造成了极坏的影响。为保险起见，目前我已经将所有上层及中层Sephirah进行了格式化处理，删除了此任主管任职期间的所有记忆数据。目前全体Sephirah已经能够继续正常工作了。

由于⬛️⬛️的精神状态目前已经不能继续胜任主管一职了，所以希望总部能尽快调派一名新任主管管理公司，保证正常的公司运转和产能输出。

祝您今天过得愉快。

脑叶公司⬛️⬛️支部AI Angela

-完-


End file.
